Everyone has a secret
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Molly has a huge secret from her past that she has brought into her and Gill's relationship but will he ever find out or will they be living a life made up on secrets and lies?


_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

Oh what have I done?

I stopped tilling my crops as I ran straight inside to the bathroom puking for the third time now today, it seems that nausea has become my new best friend. Gill thought I had caught just a normal flu though deep down my instincts were telling me that I didn't have some kind of seasonal flu.

Luckily for me though Gill was always at the town hall whenever I had my little throwing up episodes so I didn't have to hear him complain about me pretty much throwing everything that went into my body up.

I was pregnant, such happy news right? Then why am not telling my wonderful boyfriend the news, it's not like Gill would have been upset by the news or anything like that; he would probably be excited on us bringing a future mayor into the world. There was just one little I mean huge problem. It wasn't his child.

It's not like I cheated on him or anything like that. Just three months ago I was currently dating someone else that ended with me being alone, and my heart shattered. And after that I had the blonde mayors soon confess to me one evening that he loved me and would want to go out with me, that I said yes on looking back now in a feeling of loneliness. It's not like I regret being with him. I do indeed love Gill. But, I love someone still much more than him. Oh goddess I sound like a horrible person don't I?

I held my auburn hair back as best as I could and hurled the contents that were in my stomach, coughing some I wiped my mouth soon flushing the toilet. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I looked like a complete and utter mess, as I was about to leave the bathroom I saw in the reflection behind me the last person I wanted to see, and that was Gill.

"Molly, I think we should go to the clinic, you look quite unattractive and you been puking for days now."

"I'm fine Gill really; there is no need for us to head to the clinic. I will be fine in no time."

I was lying through my teeth, I was never really a good liar and it was shown proven as Gill saw through me as he grabbed ahold of my hand literally dragging me out of the house.

"Were going and that's final Molly."

We soon arrived into the Choral Clinic as Irene was standing behind the counter like she always has been as when she saw the two of us a hint of concern could be shown, She walked from behind the counter asking us what the matter was as I on the other hand had to control myself from freaking out. I did not I mean repeat did not want Gill to know I was pregnant.

"Molly's been puking for days now, and I don't think we has the common cold like I thought she had."

"I see, well come with me you two."

Irene led us into the medical room as she motioned for me to sit on the cot while Gill remained by the door not once taking his eye off me, I took a deep breath in an out while Irene did a few basic tests as Gills face then started to change into worry.

"Well is she going to be okay, or do I need to plan a funeral?"

"No need for a funeral Gill, Molly's quite healthy. She is going to be fine you two should be celebrating since after all a baby shall be brought into this world soon."

And there she said it, oh goddess can we plan that funeral now that I think about it? Gill stood there in shock as he soon grew a smile on his face as I just groaned placing my arm over my brown eyes.

"Just make sure she takes it easy now and gets plenty to eat, and congratulations once again you two."

Gill went on the whole way home from the hospital on how glad he was that we were going to have a child, and a soon future heir to being a mayor one day. I just nodded mostly tuning him out I wasn't mentally scolding myself in every way possible over this. Gill was a wonderful yet sometimes rude guy but not even he deserved this.

"I'm a little nervous are you Molly?"

"Huh? Oh yeah but I think we will do just fine."

"I can't wait to see how our baby is going to look, though knowing if it's my child it's going to take after my handsome good looks."

Gill boasted as we walked into our house, I sighed climbing into our large double bed as I just wanted to close my eyes and just sleep my entire life away. I could hear Gill on the telephone with what sounded to be his father Hamilton talking about the great news, I got soon lost in thought. I mean sure Gill could think it's his child since we have had sex a few times without any form of protection but he never fully went to the end since it kind of hurt after a while.

Soon an image of beautiful ashy colored hair with part of his hair tied in a single braid and those beautiful duel colored optics flashed into my mind, I tried to get him out of my mind but I couldn't help it. I was still in love with him. I just want to get away from Castanet Island, so I don't have to see those images or be pained when I walk by his house from the church.

That's it! I sprang up from the bed that caught Gill quite off guard when he slowly hung the fancy white rotary phone as he looked like he nearly had a heart attack. I smirked knowing that Gill would probably be persuaded by me telling him I wanted to go see my sister after we had the baby as he eyed me cautiously.

"Good god Molly what is it?"

"After our child is born, do you mind if we head on a trip to go see my sister? I haven't seen her in forever and it would be nice for us to see a more rural part of the world."

Gill was silent, it was kind of scary as he was deep into though weighing the options since Molly knew that Gill was a city boy inside and out as she wondered would this put him over the edge as she could hear him sigh in defeat,

"Alright, but I better not die of shock or something while I'm over there."

"I think you will live.

** - Five months later. -**

I turned in my sleep soon jolting awake as I felt the sheets of my bed became soaking wet, I knew exactly what happened as I screamed loudly.

"My water broke Gill!"

Gill wasted no time as he jumped out of bed as he picked me up bridal style as the two of us rushed to the clinic as quickly as we could, I was amazed on how fast we went as I was soon cursing loudly trying to keep a steady breathing rhythm that was failing. As we busted through the door Irene soon took charge as moved us into the same medical room as Gill laid me on the bed as he quickly left the room before Irene could yell at him to get out. The labor felt like it lasted for hours as I screamed until I heard the loud cry of the baby and not a moment later Gills figure showed up at the door as Irene smiled.

"It's a boy!"

"You did great Molly, what shall we call him?"

"Felix."

"Welcome to the world Felix my son. And tomorrow morning Pascal will be taking us on the ferry."

I smiled as I was soon left alone with Felix as Gill decided he was going to head to his father's house and tell him the news and get everything ready for us for in the morning, I just simply nodded as I held my child a hint of sadness in my eyes holding my son close as I gently whispered.

"You look like your father Felix."


End file.
